MµñdO§ Þåräl€lo§
by Michesica
Summary: Un nuevo fic, super prendido, encuentro de merodeadores y el cuarteto dorado,ESTA BUENISIMO, dejen REVIEWS!


**_HOLA!!!_**

**_Gente linda aquí esta un nuevo fic, super prendido y de acuerdo al transcurso iran entendiendo el por que de este encuentro de merodeadores y el cuarteto dorado, los dejo ESTA BUENISIMO,y dejen REVIEWS!!! Se necesitan para que se suba el capitulo siguiente…._**

**_Estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la grandiosa escritora que creó a nuestro queridísimo Harry Potter. Pero la historia sí es completamente original de nosotras…CUIDADO! Puede tener contenido excéntrico!!!_**

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Se encontraba un muchacho, de 20 años, ojos verde-esmeralda, cabello negro azabache; sentado en un tren, en el compartimiento, el muchacho revoloteaba unos papeles en su mochila, al ver uno en especial se paró en seco recordando:

…---Flash back---…

-Muy bien, señor Potter, aquí están sus documentos de propiedad

-Gracias-dicho esto, se sentó en una de las sillas del mostrador; se encontraba en el Ministerio-Empezó a leer una de las tantas hojas:

REINO UNIDO

MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

DEPARTAMENTO DE PROPIEDADES MÁGICAS

De acuerdo con las disposiciones legales y reglamentarias, se le otorga la propiedad de la cabaña en la montaña "Quirinal".

Esta constancia es para entregar esta propiedad al señor:

Harry James Potter

Constancia de Herencia

Propietario antiguo:

James Potter

…--Fin Flash back--…

-Ya no la recordaba-sonrió-Cómo será? Tengo que ir alguna vez.

Tras esto, dejó la mochila; volteó a la ventana, disfrutaba del paisaje, había árboles, flores y…

-Hola, Hedwig!-dijo acercando su brazo para que el ave subiera.-Cómo te ha ido en el viaje?-preguntó el muchacho, encariñando a su ave.

-Gruu! Gruu!-ululó su ave.

-Oh! Ya respondieron!-exclamó sorprendido-Bien-predigaba la carta:

"Saludos:

Harry, me ofendes! Cómo que pedir permiso para venir a la Madriguera?! Acaso no es obvio?! Por supuesto que sí, hombre! En qué piensas?!

Bueno, ya que me has ganado, pues cuando llegó tu carta yo estaba por mandar la mía, para invitarte a pasar estas vacaciones, no tengo muchas propuestas; pero estoy seguro que en cuanto llegues resolveremos eso.

Espero que tu viaje sea cómodo ya que cuando llegues, verás el circo…Oh, perdón! Los niños corriendo de un lado a otro.

PD: No te burles! Es un favor que les debía a Bill y a Fleur, eso de su segunda luna de miel después de tanto…

Perdona la letra, hombre, pero los niños salieron a los gemelos, SALUDOS! TE ESPERAMOS!!!"

Acabó la carta.

-Así que andas de niñero, eh?-dijo

Por otro lado, en la Madriguera…

Bajaba una muchacha pelirroja, alta y delgada.

-Mientras tanto, un pequeño bizcochito no me haría nada mal!-decía un muchacho pelirrojo

-Hey! Son para cuando llegue Harry!-lo regañó la señora Weasley

-Ay, Ron! Nunca cambiarás…-decía la muchacha pelirroja

-Querida, qué ha pasado con Hermione?-preguntó la señora Weasley

Ron se sobresaltó y dijo:

-HERMIONE vendrá?!

-Am…sí? La invité a pasar las vacaciones CONMIGO! Hace mucho que no la veo, no ha de tardar en llegar…Pero por qué te pones así?-preguntó la pelirroja

-No, cómo así? Estoy normal!-decía Ron

-Am…sí, claro!-dijo la menor de los Weasley´s

-GINNY!!! Que estoy NORMAL; es solo que me atragante con el bizcocho de mama- decía el pelirrojo.

-si, aja…-dijo Ginny.

-am, si claro-dijo de una muchacha de pelo castaño.

-Hermione, querida como haz estado?-dijo la señora Weasley.

-HERMIONE-voltio a verla-DE DONDE DIABLOS SALISTE?-exclamo Ron.

-am los niños me abrieron..-dijo Hermione, Ron iba a saludarla pero, Ginny se interpuso…

-HERMIONE!!! Que haz hecho?, te fue bien en el viaje?, que me cuentas?,tienes que contarme TODO de todo..-interrumpió la pelirroja.

Mientras Ron se tutaba, Hermione contestaba cada una de las preguntas que

Había dicho Ginny…

Luego de las respuestas, Hermione se dispuso a saludar a Ron-Hola- (típico) ambos trataron de abrasarse pero no concordaron y prefirieron darse un saludo de mano, iniciado por Ron-Hola- dijo secamente, Hermione correspondió el saludo; aun lado de la pareja, se encontraba la señora Weasley observándolos junto con Ginny siendo que las dos concordaban en sus pensamientos "(Por merlin, después de tantos años y todavía siguen igual)".

--- Por lo tanto, en ese mismo momento

Pero varias décadas atrás-----

Muy buenas tardes, radiófusores, les damos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo programa, para empezar, les tendremos estas nuevas canciones; Para ustedes "Pretty Woman". Se oía de un pequeño aparato, en la arena.

-Apaga eso, Canuto!!- decia un joven de caballo negro azabache y de ojos castaños, postrado una silla de playa, con un traje de baño que dejaba ver su fisico a su novia y a las chicas de la playa que lo veian; el era James Potter

-Si tan solo pudiera, tengo 7/10 partes de mi cuerpo, bajo la arena-decia el joven cabiznegro y de ojos azules con un gran fisico, Sirius Black

-Estira la nariz!!-le contestaba James- NO SEAS FLOJO!!

-A QUIEN LE DICES FLOJO CORNAMENTA!!-le contesto Sirius

Se oia en la radio "Pretty Women walking down the street…" Un joven alto, de ojos dorados, de cabello castaño y tambien de un fisico esplendoroso, era Remus Lupin; se acerco al aparato muggle(radio) y pico al boton de OFF

-Gracias Lupin-dijo una cabeza que sobresalia de la arena.

-Hey!! Esa me gustaba!!-dijo una muchacha pelirroja, delgada de ojos color esmeralda y bellamente delicaba, Lily Evans(próximamente de Potter)

-CANUTO!! TOMA LA…-grito James

-QUE!!!-reclamo Sirius-PERO NO ME PUEDO MOVER!! O DEMONIOS!!-penso_Accio Aparato Muggle_ y el aparato llegó con él, dándole un golpe en la cabeza-AUCH!!! No! Estúpida cosa!!!-dicho eso, giró bruscamente y tiró el aparato al mar.

-ANOTACIÓN! ANOTACIÓN! –decía James vigorosamente

Lily hizo puchero y se detuvo ante la cabeza postrada a la arena (canuto).

-Sabes? Es fácil cobrárselas cuando tú estás en ese estado.

-No te atreverías.-dijo Sirius

-Pruébame!-decía la ojiverde

-Por favor, ya. Veamos…he juntado crustáceos, conchas, erizos…ERIZOS?! LOS ERIZOS NO SON BUENOS!-lo aventó, cayendo, casualmente, el pobre erizo en el pie de Sirius (Lupin lo aventó)

-Ay, pobre erizito!-se inclinó en cuclillas, Lily y tomó el erizo

El dedo de Sirius se encontraba en cambio constante de volumen (se estaba hinchando)

-Te pasas, Canuto! Eso de meterse con los animales acuáticos…na-na .-dijo James, he hizo un gesto negativo-Vamos por una bebida, Lily! Dejemos descansar al erizo!

Sirius seguía en la arena, tras esto se rindió y dejó caer su cabeza.

-Je, je, je…Todo por un erizo-dijo el hombre lobo

-UN ERIZO! Una porquería muggle!-contestó canuto

Se acercaron dos chicas

-Hola, chicos! Y los demás?-preguntó una chica, cabello rizo, negro, delgada, estatura mediana y de ojos morados. Ella era, Sayuri Kanji.

-Fueron a salvar a un erizo, por el Emblema Ambiental!-contestó Sirius, malhumorado.

-Eh?-dijo la otra chica, de cabello lacio, castaño, mediana, delgada y de ojos azules. Ella era, Sophie Halliwey.

-Querían estar solos y se fueron por algo para beber-contestó el licántropo

-Alguien podría sacarme de aquí?-preguntó Sirius con ojos de cachorrito, mientras trataba de sacar las manos.

-No, allí te ves muy lindo.-dijo Sayuri

-SAYURI, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!!! Esperen.-razonó-Yo puedo hacerlo solo.-dijo algo parecido a un "Ascendio"

-Podrán dejar de pelearse?-preguntó Sophie-Podrías ayudarme?-se dirigió a Lupin

-Sirius, tienes que ser más discreto. Estamos en una playa muggle. Estás de acuerdo que no…-empezaba el licántropo con su discurso de hora y media sobre no hacer magia en lugares muggles.

Ante esto, Sirius prefirió saltarse el discurso y decir:

-Sophie, vamos por unas sodas?

-Vamos, Lupin?-preguntó Sophie.

-mmm, si-contesto el lincantropo

-y que hay de mi?-pregunto sayuri

-nos vamos?!-dijo sirius cortantemente

-¬¬ - lo miro sayuri- vamos!- dijo y agarro a Sophie del brazo y ambas se adelataron

Mientras las chicas se adelantaban, Lupin se voltio hacia Sirius.

-Canuto.. por que te llevas así con ella?-dijo Lunatico

-acaso tu te podiras comportar de otra manera con ella?- predigaba Canuto

meneo la cabeza de un lado para otro(gesto negativo)Nunca cambiaras cierto?-decia Lupin y se fue con las chicas, mientras dejaba a un sirius atolondrado que cuando reacciono grito- A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO, LUNATICO?!- y fue tras el…

----Varias decadas adelante….----

Estaba un muchacho de pelo negro azabache llegando a La Madriguera, cuando vio esta hogareña casa, le inundo un sentimiento de nostalgia…

-Como estrañe este lugar!- dijo mirando la madriguera, se empezo a acerca a la casa y vio a varios niños pelirrojos jugando quidditch…-Hola niños-saludo Harry

-Hola-contesto una niña de 5 años, que era hija de Fleur llamada Julie

-Callate! hermana, acaso sabes, lo que estas haciendo?-le pregunto su hermano, de 6 años llamado Joseph- haces aliandas con el extraño-contesto y cuando todos los niños oyeron la palabra extraño gritaron

-EXTRAÑO!!!!-a coro y salieron corriendo hacia la madriguera-TIOO ROON, TIAA GINNYYY, TIAA HERMINEE!!-

Unos minutos antes de lo sucedido…

Ron salia de la cocina con un bizcocho en la boca y otra en la mano, cuando pasaba por la sala donde se encontraban Ginny y Hermione platicando, cuando Ginny lo veo comiendo bizcochos le dice

-Y los niños?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Estan afuera jugando-dijo tranquilamente y dandole una mordida al bizcocho

-Dejaste los niños solos, Ron?-dijo hermione

-Y AFUERA?-completo Ginny, al instante se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio al momento de abrirla, entraron varias cabelleras pelirrojas diciendo

-EXTRAAÑOOS, TIIOO ROON, TIIAA GINNYY-dijeron los niños y se abalazaron contra Ron, Ginny y Hermione

Se acerca Julie a Ginny y jala de su pantalón y le dice- Tia, no me dejaron saludar al extraño, ya que queria ser cortes con el-dijo la niña muy melancólicamente, con mirada de cachorrito

Entonces, se diviso la sombra de un muchacho parado en la puerta y cuando los niños lo vieron volvieron a gritar

-EXTRAÑOOO!!-dijeron y lo señalaron

-ESCONDANSE-dijo Ron, llevandose por el momento y los niños se colocaron tras ellos.

-Se que no soy un modelo, pero no soy tan temible, cierto?!-pregunto el extraño

-HAARRY??!!-dijeron a coro Ron, Hermione y Ginny

-Pues quien mas-dijo Harry-Hola, como han estado??-los saludo

Hermione se acerca a el y lo abraza impulsivamente y le dice

-Hola, Harry cuanto tiempo sin verte , te hemos extrañado mucho-dijo la castaña

-Hemos?-dijo Ron- yo trabajo con el dia y noche…-iba a continuar pero callo cuando vio la mirada fulminante que le mandaba Hermione

-jajaja Hola Herms, tambien las he extrañado-contesto y dejo de abrazarla

Ron se dirigio a el y lo saludo- Harry, Bienvenido a Casa!-y lo abrazo.

-ya vez te dije que el "extraño" era bueno-le dijo Julie a su hermano.

-pues.. yo que iba a saber?-le contesto Joseph

-jajjajajjajjajajjajjajaaj-se rien los "adultos"

-pues no que solo tenias dos niños para cuidar?finjio tos niñero cof,coff..-dijo el ojiverde

-jajjjaj- se rieron las muchachas, tras esto Ginny dijo

-no, pues tan bueno, que ni si quiera necesita cuidarlos-dijo a modo de saludo Ginny

-jajajajajjajajajajaj-se rieron

-Hola Harry-saludo la pelirroja

-Hola Ginny- saludo y extendio la mano, pero Ginny fue hacia el y se le quedo mirando y le dio un abrazo. Harry al sentirla se quedo estatico, pero luego le correspondio, luego se fueron separando y se sonrieron. La señora Weasley salia de la cocina y al ver a Harry….

-QUERIDO!!- va y lo abraza

-Hola, Señora Weasley- saludo Harry

-Querido, estas algo flaco, has comido bien?, tus tres comidas del dia??-dijo la señora weasley

-mmmm si-dijo Harry

-No parece, vamos a la cocina para que comas algo, tu viaje a de haber sido largo?-dijo y dirigio a Harry a la cocina con Ron, Ginny y Hermione por detrás; pero cuando todos se dirigian a la cocina el hijo den George, Steve de 4 años, que tenia cara de niño tierno se le acerco a su abuela y le dijo

-Buela!, quien el el "estrano"(Abuela, quien es el extraño)?-pregunto Steve

-No saben quien es?-pregunto Ron.

-NOO-dijeron los niños

-Por eso Steve esta preguntando Tio-dijo Will, el hijo de Fred, de 6 años

-¬¬-lo miro Ron

-Creo que no me conocen-dijopor que me llamaron Extrañopenso-yo soy Harry Potter

Al oir el nombre del "Extraño" los niños se abalanzaron sobre el y dijeron

-TIIOO HHAARRYY!!

**

* * *

Hola somos la Merodeacuñadas, si nombre largo verdad??, pero como sea somos 3 mejores amigas que compartimos un mismo gusto.**

**Nos hacemos llamar merodeacuñadas, ya que somos como habiamos dicho 3 mejores amigas y como las merodeadores son 3(NO contamos a Colagusano, ya que traiciono a sus mejores amigos)y cada una de nosotras somos una merodeador y cuañadas, por que adquirimos las 3 personalidades de Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley y ellas son cuñadas (Hermione ama Ron, Fleur se caso con Bill y pues Ginny… mmm.. es una Weasley) Por eso nos llamamos MERODEACUÑADAS.**

**Hasta la proxima SAYONARA!! y dejen REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
